rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10)
"Tore" ist das sechste Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweite Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Schattenhunde greifen Rhuidean an; Sammael hat sie geschickt. Die Häuptlinge berichten, dass die Shaido zur Drachenmauer ziehen. Rand will sie verfolgen, um Cairhien zu retten. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Rand erwacht. Er hat davon geträumt, Aviendha im Wasserwald das schwimmen beizubringen. Er fragt sich, was ihn geweckt hat, als er einen schwachen, fauligen Geruch wahrnimmt, der unter der Tür hervor kommt. Er steht auf und greift nach Saidin. Draußen auf dem Gang ist es dunkel, nichts rührt sich, doch er kann etwas fühlen. Rand greift nach dem Angreal, auch wenn er ihn vermutlich nicht brauchen wird, da das, was ihn sucht, nicht weiß, womit es zu tun hat. Rand überlegt, in das Stockwerk unter ihm zu gehen, wo der Feind wartet, aber er will die vermutlich immer noch friedlich schlafenden Töchter des Speers nicht mit in den Kampf hineinziehen. Da Lan ihm gesagt hat, er solle das Kampfgebiet möglichst selbst auswählen, rennt er die Treppen hinauf bis ins oberste Geschoss. Rand stellt sich in die Mitte des Raumes auf das dort befindliche Mosaik des alten Symbols der Aes Sedai und wartet. Der Geruch wird stärker und brennender Schwefel erfüllt die Luft. Drei schwarze Hunde betreten langsam den Raum. Rand webt das Schwert aus Feuer in seine Hand. Er hat etwas Schlimmeres erwartet, Myrddraal vielleicht. Lan hat ihm gesagt, dass er schon beinahe so gut ist mit dem Schwert wie ein Schwertmeister. Als die Hunde angreifen, wartet er bis fast zum letzten Moment. Lachend schlägt er den Hunden die Köpfe ab, doch das Lachen verstummt augenblicklich, als die Körper wieder verschmelzen und die Wesen auferstehen. Er weiß nicht, warum er überhaupt überrascht ist und nennt sich leichtsinnig. Bevor die Hunde ihn noch angreifen können, zerstört er sie mit einem glühenden Lichtstrahl - ohne zu wissen, was das ist und wie man es nennt Baalsfeuer - und auch einige der Säulen stürzen ein. Moiraines Stimme überrascht ihn, als sie fragt, ob einer der Hunde ihn gebissen oder irgendwie berührt hat, selbst sein Blut. Er fragt, ob die Töchter sie durchgelassen haben und sie erklärt, dass sie sie ein wenig wie eine Weise Frau behandeln, und stellt ihre erste Frage eindringlicher. Rand verneint. Als sie den Namen der Wesen erwähnt, Schattenhunde, denkt er an die alten Märchen, die von ihnen erzählt werden und sagt, dass sie so eine Wunde doch leicht heilen könnte. Moiraine sagt, dass sie diese Wunde nicht heilen könnte, da der Biss eines Schattenhundes den sicheren Tod bedeutet. Sogar ihr Speichel ist ein langsam wirkendes Gift. Sie frag, ob es nur diese drei waren, oder noch mehr, da sie gewöhnlich in größeren Mengen auftauchen, und will mit ihm über das reden, was er benutzt hat, um die Hunde zu vernichten. Aber Rand hört ihr gar nicht zu, er ist schon los gerannt. Am Eingang zum Dach der Töchter wartet Lan und schreit Rand an, wo Moiraine ist, doch er ignoriert auch den Behüter. Er rennt zu einem Gebäude am Stadtrand von Rhuidean, das so weit wie nur möglich vom Lager der Weisen Frauen entfernt liegt. Er sieht drei Schattenhunde auf einem Balkon, die an der großen Bronzetür kratzen und vernichtet sie mit dem gleichen Lichtstrahl, mit dem er auch die ersten drei getötet hat. Als die Tiere tot sind, sieht er die zerkratzte Tür und die Pfotenabdrücke auf dem Boden, und hämmert rufend gegen das Metall, bis Mat ihm vorsichtig öffnet. Mat ist nackt und hinter ihm sieht Rand eine Tochter des Speers, die sich in eine Decke wickelt. Rand sagt, dass er nur sicher sein wollte, dass es Mat gut geht. Mat erklärt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Er will gar nicht wissen, was sie angegriffen hat und sagt, dass es manchmal schwer ist, Rands Freund zu sein. Rand sagt, dass es drei Schattenhunde waren und dass sie weg sind. Mat wiederholt, dass er es nicht wissen wollte und starrt die Tür an. Er sagt, er hätte schwören können, dass darin ein Loch war, groß genug, dass einer der Hunde seinen Kopf durchstecken konnte, und kratzt sich eine Stelle am Arm. Dann taucht Moiraine auf und Mat springt ins Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Der Aes Sedai folgen ihr Behüter und eine Gruppe von Töchtern des Speers in Unterwäsche, aber mit ihrer Shoufa. Rand fragt Mat, was mit seinem Arm ist und dieser erwidert, dass er dachte, einer der Hunde hätte auf seinen Arm gesabbert, und dass seine Haut inzwischen wie Feuer brennt. Rand will etwas sagen, doch Moiraine drängelt sich vor und versucht Mat zu heilen. Aber er reagiert nicht wie sonst, sondern greift nur zu seinem Fuchskopf-Medaillon und erklärt, dass es kalt wie Eis ist, und dass Moiraine ihn endlich heilen soll, da sein Arm schon bis zur Schulter krebsrot ist. Moiraine sieht vollkommen überrascht aus und sagt schließlich, dass er das Medaillon abnehmen soll. Mat tut es und diesmal kann die Aes Sedai ihn heilen. Die Schwellung und Röte verschwinden und Mat flucht darüber, wie unangenehm es sich angefühlt hat. Moiraine droht ihm geistesabwesend mit Nynaeve. Sie vermeidet es, das Medaillon anzusehen, und geht in den Raum hinein, nachdem sie Mat sagt, er solle sich am nächsten Tag ausruhen. Melindhra sagt, dass sie schon dafür sorgen wird, dass Mat im Bett bleibt und die Töchter des Speers lachen. Adelin schlägt vor, Mat das Singen beizubringen und das Lachen wird lauter. Rand sagt ihnen, dass sie sich langsam anziehen sollten, und sie machen zwar Platz, starren aber trotzdem ins Zimmer, wo Moiraine ist. Die Aes Sedai verlässt Mats Raum wieder und sagt den Töchtern, dass sie gehen sollen, da sie allein mit Rand sprechen will. Daraufhin nicken die Töchter und wollen gehen, doch Rand hält Adelin auf. Er fragt, warum die Töchter nicht gehen, wenn er es ihnen sagt und ob sie es in der Schlacht auch für einen Scherz halten würden, wenn er ihnen Befehle geben muss. Die Töchter wirken überrascht und Adelin sagt ihm, dass sie ihm im Tanz der Speere immer gehorchen würden, dass das aber nicht für andere Momente gilt und eine weitere Tochter sagt, dass er kein König ist. Dann gehen sie und machen immer noch Scherze darüber, ob Melindhra Mat das Singen beibringen wird. Als sie allein sind, entspannt sich Lan wieder und steckt sein Schwert ein. Moiraine will mit Rand reden, doch er unterbricht sie und sagt, dass er ihr nicht helfen wird, Mat das Fuchskopf-Medaillon abzunehmen. Er will gehen, aber ihre Stimme klingt so flehend, dass er stehen bleibt. Lan sagt ihm, dass er sich wie ein arroganter Lümmel benimmt und Moiraine erklärt, dass sie nicht immer bei ihm bleiben wird. Ihre nächsten Worte sind eine Bitte um Vergebung für alles, was sie ihm angetan hat und sie sagt, dass sie genauso gut beim nächsten Angriff sterben könnte und ihm deshalb so gut helfen will, wie sie kann. Rand sagt, dass er ihr nur schwer vertrauen kann, da sie ihn wie eine Marionette führen wollte. Moiraine lacht und sagt, es wäre eher wie ein Kampf mit einem Bären. Sie fragt, ob er einen Eid von ihr will und schwört, dass sie ihm wie eine der Töchter gehorchen will - wie eine Gai'shain, wenn er es verlangt - und bittet ihn, dass er sie helfen lässt. Rand ist so überrascht, dass er sagt, er würde ihre Hilfe annehmen und bittet sie um Verzeihung für seine Grobheit, auch wenn er immer noch sicher ist, dass sie ihn manipuliert. Moiraine entspannt sich und erklärt ihm, dass das, womit er die Schattenhunde getötet hat, Baalsfeuer war. Dieses Gewebe ist seit der Zerstörung der Welt verboten, die Weiße Burg verbietet sogar, es zu lernen. Sie sagt, dass selbst die Verlorenen und Schattenverschworenen es im Krieg der Macht nur zögernd angewendet haben. Rand erinnert Moiraine daran, dass sie das Gewebe trotzdem einmal benutzt hat und sie errötet, sagt aber, dass man manchmal etwas Verbotenes tun muss. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Baalsfeuer einen Gegenstand oder ein Lebewesen aus dem Muster radiert und zwar schon zu einem Zeitpunkt, bevor es zerstört wird. Je stärker das Baalsfeuer ist, desto weiter zurück reicht die Auslöschung. Deshalb erinnert sich Mat auch an ein großes Loch in der Tür, das jetzt aber nicht da ist. Rand ist verwirrt und erklärt, dass es doch gut ist, weil Mat sonst jetzt tot wäre. Aber Moiraine erklärt, dass ganze Fäden aus dem Muster gelöscht werden und es im schlimmsten Fall dazu führen kann, dass das Muster sich auftrennt, weshalb sogar die Verlorenen damals Angst bekamen. Rand schaudert, sagt aber, dass er nicht versprechen kann, es nicht mehr zu benutzen, aber Moiraine hat das auch nicht erwartet. Sie sagt nur, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein muss, da er mit Callandor genauso eine ganze Stadt auslösen könnte, wie die Machtlenker während dem Krieg der Macht, da selbst die Tatsache, dass er ein so starker Ta'veren ist, vielleicht nicht dafür sorgen könnte, dass sich das Muster dann immer noch um ihn bildet. Rand verabschiedet sich und sagt, dass er nach jemandem sehen muss. Er öffnet ein Portal in die Dunkelheit, wie er es schon zuvor gemacht hat und Moiraine schnappt überrascht nach Luft. Sie weiß nicht, was das ist, und Rand erklärt es ihr nicht. Gleiten Er befielt ihr, Mat in Ruhe zu lassen und ihm das Medaillon nicht abzunehmen. Sie will widersprechen, da es ihrer Meinung nach in die Weiße Burg gehört, um dort untersucht zu werden, aber Rand befielt ihr, zu gehorchen. Moiraine ringt mit sich, gibt ihm aber nach. Sie warnt ihn erneut vor Baalsfeuer und verabschiedet sich. Rand schließt das Portal und steht wieder auf einer Plattform in der Schwärze. Asmodean hat ihm schon erzählt, dass es eine noch einfachere Methode gibt, das Schnelle Reisen, doch durch die Abschirmung von Lanfear kann er nicht so viel Macht aufbringen, das Gewebe zu formen. Nach nur einem winzigen Augenblick ist er schon am Ziel und öffnet ein Portal, um vor Asmondean ins Zimmer zu treten. Auch hier richt es schwach nach brennendem Schwefel. Die Abschirmung, die er selbst gewoben hat, ist noch da. Asmodean wälzt sich auf seinem Lager hin und her. Er ist noch am Leben. Auf dem Boden sieht Rand die Fußabdrücke von Schattenhunden. Er schätzt, dass es drei oder vier waren und weiß nicht, ob sie durch die Abschirmung aufgehalten wurden, oder nur geschickt wurden, um zu beobachten. Rand verwischt die Spuren mit einem Gewebe aus Erde bis zu einer Entfernung von hundert Schritt vom Gebäude, damit am Morgen niemand vermuten kann, die Wesen hätten Interesse an Jasin Natael gehabt. Mit einem weiteren Portal kommt er zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer. Er benutzt nur wenig von Saidin, um seine selbst gewebten Fallen nicht zu zerstören und entfernt einen Teil der Wand, um die beiden Statuen anzusehen, die dort in einer verborgenen Nische stehen. Die Aes Sedai wissen von vielen der Ter'angreal in der Weißen Burg nicht, was sie bewirken, doch Rand kennt den Zweck dieser beiden Statuen: den Zugang zu den riesigen Sa'angreal in Cairhien und auf Tremalking. Mindestens eine Version der Bücher vertauscht die Standorte der beiden Statuen und nennt die männliche im Aryth-Meer und die weibliche in Cairhien. Er erinnert sich - ohne zu wissen, woher er es weiß - dass sie erst nach der Versiegelung des Dunklen Königs fertiggestellt und dann verborgen wurden, damit kein Schattenfreund oder wahnsinniger männlicher Machtlenker sie finden konnte. Moiraine hatte gesagt, dass er selbst mit so viel der Einen Macht niemanden vom Tod heilen könnte, und er muss wieder an das Mädchen in Tear denken, bei dem er es versucht hatte. Widerstand (Kapitel) Er weiß, dass er die beiden Figuren eigentlich vernichten sollte, aber er versteckt sie nur wieder mit Saidin in der Wand. Eine Stimme hinter ihm fragt, was er tut und Rand bindet das Gewebe ab, und dreht sich zu Lanfear um. Er fragt, was sie will und denkt, dass Baalsfeuer die Verlorene vernichten könnte, aber er bringt es nicht über sich, da er sich zu gut daran erinnert, schon eine Frau getötet zu haben. Tochter der Nacht (Kapitel) Sie lächelt, als sie sagt, dass er beide Statuen hat. Sie glaubt, dass er sich langsam mit ihrem Plan anfreundet und erzählt erneut davon, wie sie selbst den Dunklen König damit herausfordern könnten. Aber Rand antwortet ihr, ohne dass es seine eigenen Worte sind: er nennt sie Mierin und sagt, dass sie schon immer zu ehrgeizig war, er sie deshalb verlassen hat und sie ihn anekelt. Lanfear ist fassungslos. Sie nennt ihn Lews Therin und beschwört ihn, dass sie ihn immer geliebt hat. Rand ist erschrocken und versucht das zu verbergen. Er schreit sie an, dass er Rand al'Thor ist. Lanfear erlangt ihre Beherrschung zurück. Sie sagt, dass Asmodean ihm das alles eingeredet hat und dass Lews Therin sie immer geliebt hätte. Sie erklärt, dass er Asmodean nicht trauen kann, da der einst seine eigene Mutter gedämpft und dann einem Myrddraal übergeben hätte. Rand entgegnet, dass sie den Verlorenen schließlich abgeschirmt hat, damit er ihm trauen kann. Lanfear antwortet, dass er Asmodean zumindest wegen des Unterrichts trauen kann, aber der Verlorene würde davon träumen, dass Rand den Dunklen König stürzt und ihn dann auf einen hohen Platz neben sich stellt. Rand fragt, warum sie zu ihm gekommen ist, und Lanfear sagt, dass Rahvin die Schattenhunde geschickt hat und sie deshalb nicht früher gekommen ist, damit die anderen nicht wissen, dass sie ihm hilft. Rand fragt, warum Rahvin ihn ausgerechnet jetzt angreift und warum es nicht auch einer der anderen gewesen sein kann, die ihn hassen. Lanfear erzählt ihm, dass Rahvin in Caemlyn regiert und Morgase zu seinem Schoßhündchen gemacht hat. Rand ist entsetzt, wagt aber nicht, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, um nicht Lanfears Eifersucht zu wecken. Innerlich entschuldigt er sich bei Elayne, weil er nicht vor hat, anzugreifen und Rahvin zu schlagen. Lanfear gegenüber erklärt er, dass er kein Interesse an Morgase und Caemlyn hat und dass Rahvin nicht glauben kann, er würde deshalb Caemlyn angreifen. Lanfear entgegnet, dass Rahvin vermutlich glaubt, dass Rand seine eigenen Interessen verteidigt, da beide Cairhien wollen. Rand dankt ihr für die Warnung und denkt sich, dass er sie nicht töten sollte, da sie ihm sicherlich noch mehr erzählen würde, was ihm nützlich sein kann. Falls es denn war ist. Lanfear sagt, dass er seine Träume vor ihr abschirmt, doch Rand erklärt, dass er sie gegen alle abschirmt. Sie erklärt, dass sie das sehr leicht durchbrechen könnte, aber Rand zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie in die Träume der Weisen Frauen eingedrungen ist und sie so erschrecken könnte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr belästigen und er erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihm nicht offen helfen würde. Lanfear erzählt ihm, dass sie auch in Egwenes Träumen war, die anscheinend von Gawyn träumt, und Rand ist sicher, dass sie herausfinden will, ob er eifersüchtig ist. Rand erklärt, dass die Töchter des Speers ihn gut bewachen und sie ruhig in Isendres Träumen spionieren könnte, wie gut. Lanfear wird rot. Rand erklärt ruhig, dass er die Schattenfreundin hätte wegschicken können, doch dann hätte sie vielleicht zu viel über Kadere und Jasin Natael ausgeplaudert. Lanfear will etwas entgegnen, doch es klopft. Rand überlegt schon, wie er sie verschwinden lassen kann, als sie bereits ein Portal in einen anderen Raum geöffnet hat. Sie sagt ihm noch, dass sie seine einzige Hoffnung aufs Überleben ist, dann verschwindet sie. Rand lässt Saidin fahren und Enaila sieht zu ihm ins Zimmer. Sie sagt, dass die Töchter nach ihm suchen und dass die Häuptlinge gekommen sind, um mit dem Car'a'carn zu sprechen. Es dämmert bereits. Han erklärt ihm, dass die Shaido ausrücken, genauso wie die Reyn, die Miagoma, die Shiande und die anderen Clans, die sich ihm noch nicht angeschlossen haben. Die Shaido marschieren zum Jangai-Pass, doch bei den anderen kann man nicht sagen, wohin sie ziehen. Rand denkt daran, dass er sich nicht zu einer Handlung zwischen lassen wollte, jetzt aber keine andere Wahl hat. Er erklärt, dass die den Shaido zum Jangai-Pass folgen werden, um zumindest kurz nach ihnen nach Cairhien zu kommen. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Moiraine Damodred *Lan Mandragoran *Mat Cauthon *Melindhra - als goldhaarige Frau *Adelin *Asmodean - auch als Jasin Natael *Lanfear - auch als Mierin *''Lews Therin Telamon'' *Enaila *Han *Rhuarc *Erim Erwähnt * Aviendha * Nynaeve al'Meara * Siuan Sanche * Lanfear * Min Farshaw * Elayne Trakand * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Graendal * Rahvin * Sammael * Demandred * Semirhage * Moghedien * Morgase Trakand * Egwene al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * Isendre * Hadnan Kadere * Couladin Gruppen *Ta'veren *Wiedergeborener Drache *Car'a'carn *Schattenhunde *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Shaido *Behüter Erwähnt * Verlorene * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Reyn * Miagoma * Shiande * Myrddraal - auch als Augenloser Orte *Aiel-Wüste **Rhuidean ***Dach der Töchter des Speers Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Aryth-Meer * Andor ** Caemlyn * Cairhien (Nation) * Tear (Nation) * Jangai-Pass * Shayol Ghul Gegenstände * Zugangsschlüssel-Ter'angreal * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * Fuchskopf-Medaillon Erwähnt * Callandor * Sonnenthron Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg ** Aufbruch der Shaido nach Cairhien (Nation) Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Krieg der Macht Sonstige * Symbol der Aes Sedai * Baalsfeuer * Gleiten * Schnelles Reisen Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean * Unter diesem Zeichen wird er erobern. - über das uralte Symbol der Aes Sedai Schwertform * Wirbelwind auf dem Berg * Wind weht über die Mauer * Fächer öffnen Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Rhuidean